The mother I never met Wendy
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Jellal did something to Lucy long before she was in Fairy Tail... what Jellal didin't account for was the fact that what he did held consequences...Wendy has recently joined the guild and has found an attachment to Lucy...can you guess what the three of them are?
1. Chapter 1

Jellal's point of view

_Lately, I can`t get 2 names and an image out of my head…Lucy…Wendy…the 3 of us…together…Wendy is starting to look a lot like Lucy…Crap…Is Lucy the blonde that I…No one must ever find out about this…ever…_

Regular point of view

At Fairy Tail, today is no exception to the fighting and the ruckus, the screaming and yelling, the arguments, and the loud crashing sounds. Natsu and Gray going at each other and it`s still early, Cana is drowning herself in barrels of beer, but seems to still react in a sober fashion, Gildarts is out on a job, Droy and Jet talking with Levy about a job. While Erza is eating a piece of cake at the counter of the bar, Lucy and Wendy sit with Carla at the corner of the bar drinking Mirajane`s delicious, to-die-for strawberry milkshakes.

"So Wendy, sorry this job wasn't as exciting as you might have thought but I needed the money and I thought you might like to have some pocket money too." Lucy apologizes.

"No worries, Lucy. I enjoyed this mission being just you, Carla, and me. It was fun, maybe next time all the girls of the guild could meet up at Fairy Hills and do something just us." Wendy exchanges smiles with Lucy.

"Aww, and that is actually a great idea. Maybe I could slip it by Erza later and we could end up doing it later this week like on the weekend and have the full 4 days from Friday to Monday of just us." Lucy Suggests. "We could also have Happy come over like he usually does," Wendy adds.

Wendy's point of view

_Wow, I hope I turn out to be like Lucy when I`m older. Since she is a somewhat role model other than Mirajane. Lucy`s toughness and Mirajane`s sweetness together, I think I can be like that._

"Yeah, this idea isn`t half bad, I mean if we have the guys come over to help. Gajeel and Natsu will be more than enough help in setting up the activities Thursday afternoon so everything is ready by Friday until Monday." I ponder the idea aloud with my nakama, Lucy.

"How about we tell Erza now, before we forget these amazing ideas," Lucy gets up to grab Erza and bring her over to our corner of the bar counter.

"Yes, you wish to speak?" Erza gives us a look of "what do you want".

"Well, w-we were just spit-balling and I think that the girls of this guild should have 4 days to themselves at Fairy Hills, all together. We could have a nice spa sort of, doing each other`s nails, hair and make-up, pretty much just having girl time. Mean while the guys will have the guild to hang out at without us and that way we don't get into their time and they don't get into ours." Lucy began. "I think we could have just Gajeel and Natsu come over to help set up everything Thursday so things will be ready for the weekend." I finish the thought bubble.

Erza looks to the side at the guild and examines the room. "I think that, this just might work. We all need to rest; I mean we have all worked hard. I think we all deserve some rest and relaxation every now and then. I approve of this idea. You guys are in charge of the activities and emphasize that there will be no males, except Happy, at Fairy Hills, to the other girls." We let a sigh of relief.

As Erza walks away we look at each other. Our smiles reach from ear to ear. We quickly invade the room searching for every female guild member we could find in the room, telling them to meet us at the basement at 7:30pm.

Jellal`s point of view

_I wonder if anyone has noticed the similarities between Lucy and Wendy other than me…I hope Natsu hasn't…his nose can sniff out scents…I`m screwed if Lucy was the blonde girl that I had in my clutches for that one year._


	2. Chapter 2

Regular point of view

Thursday came; the girls were all packed up. The boys wondered where they were going. Everyone was assembled in front of the guild.

Lucy's point of view

_Wow I hope everyone's got their things together so we can go to Fairy Hills and set up for the events for the next 4 days._

Wendy's point of view

_I hope my coking is good enough for the girls._

Jellal's point of view

_Where are they headed? Why do I still dress like Mystogan? Oh, yeah, 'cause Erza hasn't noticed that Mystogan is in Edolas. Good thing that Pantherlily hasn't noticed my presence in his clothing._

I turn my attention to Lucy and Wendy getting the girl's attention.

Regular point of view

When Lucy and Wendy are standing next to each other you can see physically, Lucy's eyes, legs, and waist on Wendy. Though Wendy is still growing and developing, the mixture of Lucy and Jellal is visible yet subtle; Wendy's bright blue hair and her strength in fighting from Jellal. The only difference is that unlike Jellal she has no capacity in being evil. That is where she is more like Lucy, yes she can be a little mean but, she can't stay mad.

Jellal's point of view

My eyes wander up and down Lucy's body. Until I see the small scar on her wrist.

_Crap! It is her…maybe I should ask Rufus instead...after all he is the one who helped me do this…_

I gather my stuff into Mystogan bag and swing it over my shoulder onto my back. I have enough jewel for this 4 day journey I have to make by foot.

_Rufus I need you…_

Lucy's point of view

"Hey girls," I shout. "Listen up! We are all going to Fairy hills. You can drop off your stuff in the big bed room. There's a bunk and a trunk with your name on it. The bed arrangements were made to your likings and who your friends are."

"BOYS," the master's voice echoes in the air. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANY WHERE NEAR FAIRY HILLS THESE NEXT 4 DAYS!" The startled boys were shaking in their britches.

"Natsu, come here a moment with Gajeel, please" I ask Him. I suddenly fell to my knees; I felt a pulsating feeling from my gut. Natsu ran up to me. My stomach hurt…everything ached, I want to puke.

"Luce! What`s wrong?" Natsu grabs a hold of me. "Luce! Look at me! Please?" His voice fades.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's point of view

"Luce!"

_Please Lucy, come back to me. I need you to be okay, Luce._

"Luce, please" I whisper into her ear.

I pick her off the ground, cradling her in my arms. I look at her beautiful face that has begun to lose some color around what used to be her rosy cheeks. I felt her body jolt and start burning up.

"L-Luce?" my voice cracks.

"N-Natsu" Her wary voice fades once again.

"Luce, stay with me. Look at me. Lucy, please just stay with me." I tell her.

She looks to me; her eyes have small dark circles underneath them. She looks kind of sick. I move a few blonde strands of hair away from her face. By now everyone is looking at us. Mirajane was calling me. Her voice was muffled. I was so focused on Lucy, I hadn't noticed Wendy was right next to me, asking what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was in and out of consciousness for the last 2 days. It was definitely one of the most scariest moments I have ever experienced with Lucy. Frankly I wish with all my heart that I could take away what Lucy is going through and go through it myself. I'd rather not let her experience anything she doesn't have to.

_Lucy if only you knew what I would give to have you healthy again. If this is some magic spell I swear I will find the one casting it and make them pay for putting you through this._

Jellal's point of view

_I remember when I first heard of Rufus and his amazing memory make magic. I was rather young then. I knew that the day would come when I'd have to spread the family genes without the girl knowing so she wouldn't be involved in anything with me and nothing could be linked back. Sadly now I see the errors I have made that I hadn't thought of back then. Maybe If I had bit just a bit more careful I probably wouldn't have to see Rufus._

_I had utilized Rufus so I could get a certain young lady pregnant. I originally wanted her to be a woman of great social status, incredibly beautiful and intelligent in which Lucy Heartfilia was the best target at the moment. I had kept her in her room one night all tied up and raped her. Yes I know it was wrong, but I knew that the madness caused by that black mage, Zeref. I was not in my right mind but, I want to tell her so that she could watch over Wendy. I don't care if she doesn't want to hear of me ever again, as long as I give her the message I guess i don't care._

_I just hope that I will find Rufus before the day is over._

I walk along the rocky path towards Mt. Hakobe where I heard he had accepted a job. I step forward with my right foot and that was a mistake. I slip down the snow covered mountain while I try to find something to hang onto. My hand grasps a branch in between all the snow. I hang on as long as I can, but the branch breaks unable to take the pressure placed upon it from the minor avalanched caused by my slip.

"This is going to hurt in the morning." my voice lets out a raspy tone. I try to get back up to my feet. The snow is about knee-deep now. In the distance I can hear Rufus fighting against a beast of some sort. I use transportation magic and get to the location of where I heard the sounds coming from. I crouch into the corner and peer over the rock in front of me.

I see Rufus going up against 4 mountain vulcans. They all surrounded Rufus. He looks as calm as ever, cool and collected. He removes his red velvet feathered hat. He summons his memory make magic giving the illusion of his being at 7 different places at once. He himself makes himself look like the 8th person.

_I forgot how powerful he is._

"YO" I call out to Rufus. He looks back to stare at the direction in which the voice came from. I got up and when he saw me he was shocked he didn't expect the appearance of Mystogan to be in front of him. The look of disbelief in his eyes was so unique. I pulled down the scarf and took off my beanie then exposed my face. His sudden expression of disbelief had turned into absolute joy. He rushes through the vulcans towards me. He tackles me in an embrace that was so warm and yet so hollow.

"Nice to see you too, Rufus." I grin playing it safe around him.

"It's great to meet again, not why is it that you've come so great a distance?" he asks me seeing right through my thoughts.

"It's about the blonde girl from years ago. Do you still remember her?" I ask slightly impatient.

"Yes, I do. A preteen young blonde maiden. She was probably around 11 when the deed was done." he says grimly.

"Well, I need you to show me her really quick, I have a hunch that I know who they are and I see them constantly along with the baby girl that she gave birth to." I mutter under my breath the last few words.

Rufus uses his memory make magic. I fall to my knees, in shock that I did take care of that little girl in one of my travels leaving her at a mysterious guild. The pain in my chest that I feel is mind numbing. I could've been watching out for her since the very beginning but, I was selfish and decided that someone else was to raise her knowing that I probably wouldn't live long enough to her either way. The blonde is infact Lucy. She carries the same smile, the scar on her wrist that I left her, but what saddens me is that I used her and she didn't even realize it.


End file.
